


Ninjago: A maximum ride crossover

by thehappiestwolfluvr



Category: Lego Ninjago, Maximum Ride - James Patterson, Ninjago - Fandom
Genre: Cursing used, F/M, M/M, MxF kids, MxM kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 12,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehappiestwolfluvr/pseuds/thehappiestwolfluvr
Summary: The ninja (including Zane somehow) have kids they didn't know about who were created in the School. The kids have always dreamed of knowing their real parents, being free from anything having to do with the School





	1. Introduction to the Ninja's Children

**Author's Note:**

> As of now, no one knows their parents or that they have elemental abilities

**Ash (flock leader) (male) (boyfriend of Nikki)**

Name: Ash

Age: about 15, almost 16

Parents: Kai and Lloyd (don't ask how it happened. The school does confusing shit)

Mutation: Wolf, Raven, fish

Element: Both fire and energy, but it drains his energy

Abilities: Stronger sense of smell, raptor vision, enhanced (super) hearing, flying about 250 mph, near 350 in fast dive, breathing under water

Wing color: black with purple under tone

Extra: Very protective of his flock, can growl like a wolf, basically a fail attempt at an eraser when erasers were in their early stages, would die for his flock  


 

**Nikki (second in command) (female) (girlfriend of Ash)**

Name: Nikki

Age:about 15 almost 16

Parents: Cole and Donator 257

Mutation: Eagle, Ghost (she's part Ghost due to the fact Cole was once a ghost)

Element: Earth

Abilities: Flying around 245 mph, raptor vision, temporarily turning invisible, can walk through objects if focused.

Wing color: brown and black

Extra: can make bullets go through her instead of hitting her but it drains her energy a lot, so she rarely does it unless it would've hit something fatal  


 

**Zeke (male)**

Name: Zeke

Age:  about 14, almost 15

Parents: Zane and Carrie (check out my other fic Wednesday morning and we soon discover we gotta push our game for more info on Carrie)

Mutation: Dove, robot (because Zane is technically a robot)

Element: Ice

Abilities: flying at about 250 mph, raptor vision

Wing color: snow white, (great camouflage in the snow)

Extra: Acts a lot like Zane and knows he is part robot but doesn't question it  


 

**Charlie (female) (big sis of Deon)**

Name: Charlie

Age:  about 13, almost 14

Parents: Jay and Nya

Mutation: Grey Jay, fish, cat (she has claws like wolverine but they come out of the tips of her fingers like a cat)

Element: lightening

Abilities: flying at about 250 mph, really fast and agile like a cat,

Wing color: grey and white

Extra: knows how to kill you in more ways than one, very protective of Deom  


 

**Deon (male) (little bro of Charlie) (blind)**

Name: Deon

Age:  about 9, almost 10

Parents: Jay and Nya

Mutation: Grey Jay

Element: water

Abilities: flying at almost 250 mph, is like a human lie detector, can sense someone's emotions, can transmit thoughts to others and see what they see while doing so

Wing color: grey and white

Extra: He caries around a small plushie to help ward off nightmares. He can also tell who a person is by the feel of their skin or finger prints  


 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is the past basically, how they escaped from the school. Ash is 11, Nikki is 10, Zeke is 9, Charlie is 8, and Deon is 4

"I hate it in here." Deon said in his kidy, almost unintelligible voice. He sat in a small cage, his wings out behind him. They were small, only about 2 and a half feet each, giving him a five foot wingspan.

"We all do, D." Charlie replied from the cage next to him. Deon was so little and shouldn't have to go through this. It was traumatizing for the young ginger. "Why cant you do something to get us out of here, Zeke? Your a robot after all." she said the last part sarcastically

"Part robot." The small blonde corrected the blue eyed brunette with a smile. "I may be part robot, but that does not mean a thing. My body is both human and robot. I have blood and wires inside me, but i know i cannot do what you would imagine a robot would do. My wires only serve as a back up should something happen to me human parts and it will only work for t-"

"Enough, Zeke! Your not a cyborg or a robot! Charlie, stop pushing his little fantasy or we'll never get out" Ash growled. He had always been very lanky compared to the others."If you guys would shut up and let me think!" he spit like acid. "We would've been out hours ago when i actually had an almost complete plan!" Deon flinched at Ash's harsh words and curled into a ball in the back of his cage, trembling almost as bad as when he was taken for an experiment.

"You've gone and bloody terrified him!" Charlie shouted angrily at Ash, reaching the small space between Her and Deon's cage to comfort her brother.

"Well i'm sorry!" Ash shouted back, frustrated by everyone's actions.

"Siblings!" Zeke said, louder than the rest, knowing the room was sound proof. "Arguing shall get us no where!"

" If Ash wants to find us a way out and needs silence, give it to him! one moment of silence s better than this motherfucking hell hole!" Nikki said once everyone had quieted down. She was one of the inocent seeming ones after Deon and everyone was surprised to hear her cuss. "And you all know it. Ash, apologize to Deon this instant."

"Nikki, you can't tell me what to do!" Ash growled, glaring at his future girlfriend. "I am the leader of this flock!"

"Then you wont get out of here. Any of you, maybe Deon, but no one else." Nikki hissed, focusing on turning transparent. She had recently discoverer she could do that. Once she was transparent enough, she went right through the bars, much to the rest of her teams surprise.

"H-how?" Charlie stammered, staring at the brunette, who went back to being solid, looking like she had lost a bit of energy.

"Now apologize!" She growled at Ash. "Or i will take Deon and leave. He is too young and shouldnt have to deal with this."

"D-deon. I-i didn't mean to yell at you alright? Zeke here was talking really loud in my ear and i couldn't concentrate on my plan. None of that was directed at you."

"What about Charlie." the small child sniffled, wiping the tears from his pail blue, blind eyes. "Were you yelling at her too?"

"I guess not." Ash replied with a sigh, shaking his head.

"Good." Nikki said, pulling a set of keys from her pocket. She had slipped them off an eraser this morning when she was taken for an experiment. She proceeded to unlock all her team mates cages, beings they were the only one's on the room. Once they were free, Charlie picked up Deon, who was sucking his thumb, and perched him on her hip.

"Now let's blow this popsical stand!" Charlie said with a smile before they ran out, Nikki leading since she already knew the way after weeks of scouting at night  while the others were sleeping.


	3. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the present, everyone is now the age that was stated in the introduction

"Zeke! Behind you!" Nikki shouted, ducking a punch from an eraser, kicking it in the gut. Zeke ducked, right as a bullet flew by, grazing part of his hair right above his left ear. Charlie, who was the bomb and tec expert of the group, handed a few bombs to Deon since the youngest couldn't fight very well before doing a well timed back flip over Ash while roundhouse kicking an eraser, who was about to jump Ash, in the face, causing it to plummet like a stone off the cliff of the house they had found abandoned in was on.

"Thanks." He said before double roundhouse kicking the guns out of the hands of two separate erasers, who growl as their weapons skid a few feet away. Deon transmits a quick thought between everyone a split second after the other that was meaningless, just to see where Ash was. He throws a bomb at the five that had teamed up on Ash

"Duck and Cover!" Deon screams right as he throws it and Ash does a split second before it explodes, coming up in a roll.

"Warn a guy sooner!" Ash shouted to Deon, who was on the roof.

"I did as i threw it! Behind you!" he shouted back. Ash calmly side steps a punch from an eraser, reaching back to grab the beast's wrist before flipping it over his shoulder with more force than the eraser could handle as it falls to the ground, snapping it's neck in the process. He hears a sudden cry for help and instantly knew it was Deon. His head snapped up to see Deon, who had appeared to be trying to fly away, being held up by the collar of his shirt with both wings badly out of socket, by an eraser who was now in a helicopter, flying off with the others. Ash winced internally at Deon's bruises. Charlie shoved passed Ash as she snapped out her wings about to take off after her younger brother, but Ash caught her arm in his iron grip.

"It's not worth it." He said when she wrenched her arm from his grip, staring after the helicopter that was already out of view.

"I already have a plan, but we have to wait till morning."

"You do know what they'll do to him if we wait, right?!" Charlie shrieked, claws out and at the ready. "He'll break all over again."

"The very same will happen to you if you go after him now." Ash replied calmly and cooly. Charlie broke right then and there. She hadn't been without her brother in years. They shared a room, made bombs together while charlie did most of the work. They were closer than could be and tears fell down her face as sobs suddenly wracked her body. This caught Ash of guard slightly. He had never seen her cry. Zeke, who was suffering from a bullet wound on his left shoulder, ran over, wrapping an arm around her shoulders lightly before leading her back inside, murmuring soft, soothing words the whole while.

"H-how?" Niki asked rhetorically. "No one can calm her down when she's like that. She doesnt let anyone get close."

"Well I can." Zeke growled behind them. "because she trusts me with her soul. Every undying secret." Charlie, feeling only an idy bidy bit better, elbows him in the side, hard, causing the blonde to chuckle.

"What? It's true." He said to her when Ash and Nikki were out of earshot.

"Doesn't mean you have to tell everyone!" She snapped, spinning around to face him, his arm falling back to his side. "I just lost my brother and your telling all my secrets to the people i least want to hear them."

"All i said was that you trust me with everything. That's not really a secret." Zeke replied. "J-just try and get some sleep, as for Ash's suggestion. We'll find out his plan in the morning"


	4. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place right after hands of time in the ninjago universe but as if Wu hadn't been lost in time along with the time twins.  
> It takes place during the angel experiment in the Maximum ride universe because it just fits in better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE WILL BE A BIT OF LANGUAGE MOSTLY SHIT AND FUCK. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

Ash groaned a bit as he woke up. His sleep was restless from worrying about Deon, but he knew waiting until morning was better so the School wouldn't know they were following behind just yet. He ran his fingers through his hair to remove the few tangles before changing into a fresh pair of jeans and one of his red t-shirts. He walked out of his room and down the hall to the living room.

"-Another great victory for the Ninja, Tom!" he heard coming from  the TV.

"Just doing our job. It's exactly something you can just quit." Came the voice of Kai, the red ninja of fire, earning a laugh from the new reporter.

"Turn that shit off." Ash growled as he walked into the kitchen to see what Zeke had whipped up today.

"No." Came the reply of Charlie, who was still pissed and it didn't help for the fact she hadn't slept at all, also worrying about Deon. "Unlike you, i actually like the ninja and what they do. If not for them, we'd probably be in chaos by now."

"Like our lives aren't chaos enough!" Ash snapped, taking the remote from Charlie and turning off the TV before walking back to grab breakfast, taking the remote with him.

"What's the plan for getting Deon back?" Nikki asked, trying to change the subject

"Zeke'll stay here. Charlie, your only coming because Deon's your brother and you've got claws. Make sure to leave a few bomb recipes for him." Ash said with a sigh. "Nikki, you'll tag come too because your knowlege of this hell hole is better than ours and you can scout ahead without being seen. Your also stealthier than us because your part ghost"

"I still dont understand how you will believe Nikki is a ghost but dont believe i am part robot." Zeke said calmly.

"When I see proof, i'll believe you." Ash replied. "As soon as your done, go pack a change or two of clothes and as much food as you can fit without weighing yourself down. We leave at 11." Ash, having always been a fast eater, pushed himself away from the table before walking back to his room.

"Don't forget your hoodies. You'll need those in case we have to go into a city to hide our wings." he called behind him. 'Please be ok, Deon, Please be ok.' he thought to himself. 'I couldn't live with myself if you died or anything like that.'

 

**Max POV**

 

"We're going after her." I said as i pushed past fang, walking back inside so i could get my hoodie in case i needed it. "Nudge, Fang, your coming with me. Gazzy, Iggy? You two stay here. And NO burning down the place while I'm gone."

"Why can't I come with?" Gazzy asked. "She's my sister."

"You're good with bombs but that wont really help us there. Plus we need someone to protect the base.Who better than the best bomb makers?" I replied, trying to make him seem useful.

"I will protect it with my life." He replied, beaming. "Well i don't wanna die but you get the idea." i nodded, tying my hoodie tightly around my waist so it didn't fall off mid-flight. I snapped out my wings and flew up, Nudge and Fang right behind me.

"I'm coming, Angel." I said to myself, determined to get her back.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> takes place right at the scene where Max goes to save Ella from the bullies.

**Max**

"I'm going to go help that girl." I said with a growl. "Meet me up at the ridge." I pointed to where i wanted Fang and Nudge to meet me before taking off towards the girl.

~~cue the speal from the boys who both have a gun, threatening to shoot Ella.~~

 

**Ash**

"I'm going to go help that girl." I said. She was innocent and despite my tough looking demeanor, i felt sorry for her. Plus the guys had guns and if they were erasers, i wasnt going to let them take another innocent child. "There's a ridge up ahead. Find a cave and stay put until i come back. If i'm not back in 4 days just in case something does happen to me, go get Deon. And if i don't come back to meet up with you at all by the time you get him and back to Zeke, Nikki is officially in charge." I tucked in my wings and dived down, snapping my wings out right before i hit the tree tops and landed safely, tucking in my wings and slipping my hoodie on over my head to hide the outline of my wings before running in the direction of the girl. 

"Leave her alone!" I hear a female voice shout. She sounded about my age. I saw a girl, definatly about my age, who had blondeish brown hair and a hoodie tied around her neck, hanging down her back as if she were hiding something. One of the guys who was messing with the girl, Ella as i had heard when i landed, turned towards the girl.

"What're you gonna do about it, blondie?" He asked while the other guy kept messing with Ella. I growled and stepped out of the trees.

"She said, leaver her alone!" I snapped to the other guy. Stuff went down and it ended with me being chased back through the trees, unable to open my wings. I heard a gun shot and felt a burning pain in my shoulder. I winced as i slipped and fell under a bush. I stayed still, knowing this was a good hiding spot and waited for foot steps to pass and be long gone before i crawled out, taking off my now torn up hoodie and took a look at my injury. it was a bloody hole the size of a bullet in my shoulder, right by my wing. I tried to unfold my wings, but yelped slightly when it hurt.

"What were you thinking?" I hear the voice of the other girl who had had the same plan as me. I looked up, my wings halfway out. She froze, staring at me when she saw them, her hoodie obviously abandoned too.

"Your like me." She said, unfurling her wings slightly before clearing her throat. "Anyways, names Max."

"Ash." I replied, wincing as i closed my wings. "I hate to say this wince i don't exactly know you, Max, but, based by the blood on your wing, you were also hit, we need help. We can't go to a hospital, but we need help."

"Let's try Ella's. We dont know her, but she kinda owes us for saving her ass."

**Nikki third POV**

"Let's land over there." Nikki pointed at one of the caves that was the highest from view. Impossible to get to without wings or proper climbing gear. Charlie nodded and flew over, tucking in her wings as she landed, Nikki doing the same.

"Who are you and how did you get up here?" Nikki hears a voice say and she spins around to face a boy with shaggy black hair who was wearing mostly black.

"I should ask you the same." Nikki replied, looking him up and down to get a feel of who she might be facing. A girl who had mocha colored skin stepped out from inside the cave.

"What're you doing, Fang?" she asked then saw us. "Hi! I'm nudge!" she was now beaming.

"Nikki." Nikki replied cautiously. "And this is Charlie. Still doesn't tell me how you got up here, though."

"We flew." Nudge said, seeing Charlie's wings, which were half out in case they needed to run. "We're-"

"Nudge, shut up!" Fang hissed.

"Bird kids." Charlie finished for Nudge. "I didn't know there were more like us."

"A shit ton of things are possible, Charlie." Nikki replied. "I wouldn't put it by them to make more of us."

"What ar you doing up here anyways?" Fang asked.

"Waiting for Ash. He told us to meet him in this area and that he was going to help a girl being bullied by men with guns." Charlie replied. "Is he's not back in 4 days, we leave."

"Where are you headed?" Nudge asked. "Because we're going back to the School to save Angel. She;s the youngest of our flock. I assume Ash is you leader or what ever?"

"Yeah." Nikki replied. "We're doing the same. Saving our youngest, Deon."

"He's my baby brother. He's the most innocent little kid ever and they're gonna break him all over again and we're trying to get there before that happens. It's bad enough he can't see as it is." Charlie said, holding his little plushie to her chest.

"Then we might as well stick together while we wait for them." Fang replied walking back into the cave, followed by nudge and nikki.

"I-i'm going to stay out here." Charlie said.

"Scream if you need help." Nikki replied, knowing Charlie had a severe case of claustrophobia and was scared of the dark too. Both of those combined equaled screaming and crying, attacking whoever was near or curling into a ball and screaming bloody murder.


	6. Chapter 5

**Ash**

after Max and I found Ella's house and saw her letting her dog, whom she called akilla outside, she saw us and invited us in and her mom helped us clean up. I was wary about trusting either of them, but Dr Martinez seemed perfectly trustworthy. She was slightly surprised when she found out Max and I had wings, but barely batted an eyelash as she patched us up.  She told us we had a week before we could fly again and offered to let us stay with them during that time. Ella let Max borrow a pair of clothes, but Dr Martinez said we didn't have anything for me and offered to by me some. I politely declined, saying I was fine with what I had. 

We ended up staying for only 3 days after we remembered Don and Angle. We had fun those 3 days, though. Homemade cookies, not store bought dough plopped in the oven and it was almost natural, as if we'd known eachother for years. Max and I left, much to Dr reluctance, saying we should heal a little longer, but we showed her, that thanks to out mutations, we healed faster then a normal human and were fully healed already, no scabs, no nothing. We bid them farewell and thanked them for their hospitality, not knowing if we'd ever see them again. 

"I'm set to meet up with Fang and Nudge up at the ridge" Max said as we flew up into the air, the familiar, enjoyable rush of the air through our hair. Max had told me a little bit about her flock, mostly their names and personalities, nothing too major. I had done the same to her with mine. Max was trustworthy and my wolf senses told me thus. 

"I am also with Nikki and Charlie" I replied. 

"maybe we could stick together?" she asked. "it might help us get angel and Deon back faster."

"let's just hope the other agree." 

"who cares if they agree? We're the leaders and the decision will benefit everyone." I nodded and tucked my wings in, plummeting for a few feet before snapping them back out right above the tree tops, the wind filling them and pushing me back up to where Max was. 

After a few minutes of flying, we come upon the ridge, seeing a cave up high with a person sitting with their feet dangling over the edge.

"There's Ash!" I heard Charlie shout. "And who I assume is the Max you told Me about, Nudge!"

**Max**

"what took you so long?" fang asked when I landed, tucking in my wings. 

"The guys had guns and got my shoulder. I stayed with the girl and her mom for a few days while I healed. Same with Ash" I replied, crossing my arms over my chest. Fang was only an inch shorter than me. "Her name was Ella and she's actually pretty nice and caring."

"warning would be nice next time." he said coldly. "And you've been hit in the shoulder before"

"hit my wing too. Right at the muscle. Still a little painful, but I'll tough it out."

"we should get going. We have to get Angel." 

"we should wait until morning. It's getting late as it is."  Ash said. 

"We?" fang asked. "who said anything about you joining us?"

"I did" I snap. "He has to rescue another member of his flock, Deon, so, whether you like it or not, Mr dark and mysterious, him and his flock are teaming with us until we get them back."


	7. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is gonna be after they two flocks get back Angel and Deon because i tried, but couldn't write a good chaoter that surrounded only Deon and Angel in the SCHOOL

**no person POV**

"So this is good bye?" Ash asked as he stood with the rest of his flock facing towards Max and her flock.

"I guess so. It was fun in a way. We all made a great team, even if it was for a short time." Max replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Maybe we'll see each other again." Charlie said.

"I hope so." Nudge says with a smile. Her and Charlie had become friends in the short amount of time because they were more around the same age than Charlie and Nikki.

"What ever the school has in store for us will define that." Fang said, mostly to nudge.

"The question is, Max." Iggy asked. "Where are we going next?"

"We'll discuss that on the road." she said, snapping out her wings.

"Until next time." Ash said, snapping out his wings too. Max gave a short nod before flying up and taking off towards what i thought was the direction of new Ninjago city.  the rest of her flock followed close behind.

"This is the last time Zeke is ever allowed to use bombs." Ash said. They were now homeless because of Zeke and his limited knowledge of how to create bombs. "And Charlie? No more bombs." Charlie was slightly disappointed, but didn't say anything.

"Um, Ash?" Zeke said softly. He was holding something in his hands.

"What?" Ash said, turning to face the blonde. he noticed the small stack of papers in Zeke's hands and took them from him. "What are these?" he shifted through the small stack of papers.

"I may or may not have over heard something about the institute of higher living from the erasers and...i went..and  found these on us. It's basically our documents saying everything that's ever been done to us and..."

"Our parents." Nikki gasped, taking the papers from Ash. She soon found hers and shoved the papers back at Ash, who looked at her in slight surprise.

"What does it say?" Charlie asked.

"I know who my dad is now." she said in surprise.

"Mom?" Ash asked, but Nikki shook her head.

"No name for her. Just donator 257 (a/n idk if that's what i put in the intro and to lazy to go look)"

"Spill the beans!" Deon said from where he stood next to Charlie.

"Well...My dad's Cole." she said.

"Cole who?" Zeke asked.

"Hence. The earth ninja." she responded. Ash soon handed everyone their papers, giving Deon''s to Charlie so he could read it though her eyes.

"I am part Robot!" Zeke said as he shoved the paper back at Ash, who looked over it to see who his parents were. "Zane and Carrie, the new nnja who was revealed after their newest defeat."

"We are siblings after all." Charlie said to Deon. "Just like i thought we were."

"I can't believe Jay and Nya are our parents." Deon said with a slight smile.

"What about you Ash?" Nikki asked. Ash hesitated before looking down at the document. He didn't truely want to know if the theme continued. he groaned when he saw who they were.

"Kai and Lloyd." he sighed.

"But they're both guys!" Charlie said.

"We know Zeke's part robot and Nikki is part Ghost." i said, shooting Charlie a confused look. "And that's what you find weird about all of this? The fact that both my parents are dudes?" every one was silent for a while, processing the fact that they now knew who their parents were.

"We should go find them!" Deon said after a while. "So they know we exist and know what it's like to have parents."

"Parents equal rules, rules equal punishment if not followed, punishment equals being grounded with no video games or tecnology, only books and not being able to go outside, which equals being bored out of your mind." Ash said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You're starting to sound like Zeke." Deon said with a huff.

"And that's something i would never say." Zeke said in agreement with Deon.

"I want to find them too." Charlie said, wrapping an arm around Deon's shoulder and pulling hims close.

"So do I." Nikki said, earning a nod of agreement from Zeke.

"Fine." Ash said with a groan. "But 'm not happy about it." everyone cheered silently as they took off in the same direction Max had twenty minutes ago


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and the flock meet their parents

"This is the place." Zeke said as they landed outside the old airjitzu temple. there was the sound of shouting and video games coming from inside. Nikki, not wanting to invade their privacy too much, crept up to the window, using her ghostly abilities to keep herself hidden. She peaked through and saw 2 couches and a large TV, several men (the ninja) sprawled out around it, playing video games. One, who had brown hair and amber eyes had his arm lightly around a blonde with green eyes as he helped him learn how to play. there was an unintelligible shout from a girl who was sitting at the table reading a book with a rat curled up, sleeping next to the book. "I-it's really them." She said, as she ran back to where her friends stood over by an ash filled fire pit.

"We just need to go straight up and knock on the door." Ash said to everyone.

"They're being really loud. I don't think they'll hear us." Nikki said.

"Are you guys blind or something?" Deon said, having used Charlie to look around. "There's a doorbell right next to the door." the group nervously walked up to the door, ash and Nikki standing next to each other.Nikki took a deep breath before pressing the door bell. Everything immediately went silent inside.

"Probably just another group of fans stalking us." Came a whisper only Ash could hear.

"Should we answer it?" Came another.

"We don't know who it is though. We don't have anyone we know that was supposed to come over." came a third.

"Relax guys. It's probably my dad. He shows up without warning all the time." Came the voice of a fourth and a second after, the door swung open and the quintet was met with the face of a girl. She had blonde hair and brown eyes. She was wearing an amber colored hoodie and jeans.

"Who is?" Came a voice that obviously belonged to Jay, ninja of lightening.

"Some kids." She replied, tried not to be rude. "How may i help you?" she wasn't expecting them, none of the ninja were.

"We believe you guys might be our parents." Zeke spoke up. "We found these papers with our names on it and as parents, it has your guy's names listed. I'm Zeke by the way." Every ninja had crowded behind Carrie to see who it was.

"He looks like you Zane" Jay whispered to Zane, pointing at Zeke. "Before we found out you were a nindriod."

"It's rude to point, ya'know" Zeke said, though he hadn't been looking at Jay. "The reason is because-"

"Let me do the talking, Zeke." Ash interrupted. "Basically, Zeke here went off and found these papers that have our experiment numbers on them, of which are tattooed on out wrists." everyone shows them the small tattooed numbers on their right wrists. "And he said it would tell us who our parents were before handing them to me.As parents, for all of us, one or two of you were listed. Our search led us here." Zeke, from where he stood behind Ash and Nikki, held out the papers for the ninja to see. Carrie reached out to take them, but hesitated until Zeke nodded in approval. She skimmed her eyes over the first page before handing it to Kai and Lloyd. She did the same with the others, handing them to the specified ninja or  ninja couple before she got Her and Zane's. Zane studied it over her shoulder.

"Who is who?" Jay asked, confused like the rest of them.

"I'm 662." Deon said, though he hated saying the number. They all did. "Name's Deon"

"661" Charlie said, an arm over Deon's shoulder. "Charlie"

"762" Zeke said. "I am Zeke, but that was already established"

"953." Nikki said carefully. "I'm part ghost and the name's Nikki."

"999" Ash said finally, obviously not happy. "Ash."

"Fitting." Kai said as he looked at Ash (just imagine Ash has green eyes. I'll edit his picture in chapter one so he does)

"W-Well are we going to let them in or not?" Cole asked his friends, who nodded and started walking back over to the living room. Ash shot a glance around his flock, who nodded. Ash followed them inside, Charlie closing the door behind them.

"So...now what?" Lloyd asked as he sat down next to Kai, looking at their supposed children.

"I have no idea." Nikki replied. "We've never done this before."

"How about telling us a little about yourselves?" Carrie asked, trying to help slightly. "You probably know enough about us if you watch the news."

"Only as much as Ash will let us before turning it off." Charlie said, shooting a glare that bounced of Ash unscathed. "It's as if he has his own personal vendetta against you guys."

"More specifically you two." Deon points in the direction of Kai and Lloyd, using Charlie as he eyes.

"They're lying." Ash said calmly before anything could be said from his parents. "It just gets annoying after a while listening to everything practically revolve around all of you, so i always turn it off."

"That aside." Lloyd said. "Is there anything really important we should know about you guys?" Nikki glanced at Ash for approval before she shrugged off her jacket, every flock member following suit. She took a deep breath before extending her black and brown wings.

"We're mutants created in a secret lab." she said as everyone slowly, carefully extended theirs part way too.

"Every mutation is listed on those papers, but you have to hold it to the light to see it because of hot they made the documents." Zeke said.

"In gist?" Ash said. "We're all part bird, hence the wings. I'm mixed with Raven, Nikki's mixed with Eagle."

"Dove" Zeke said

"and Grey Jay" Deon and Charlie said at he same time.

"I'm mixed with wolf and fish." Ash said. "Giving me better sense of smell, hearing, and the ability to breath under water."

"I'm part robot" Zeke said. "But that's only because..." he gestured to Zane.

"Cat and fish." Charlie said, extending her claws so everyone could see. "The cat gives me these sick claws and i can breath underwater like Ash. Also, i'm terrified of the dark and small spaces. Combined? watch out. I either scream and curl up into a ball or scream, cry, and attack the nearest object or person."

"N-noted." Jay stammered.

"I'm blind" Deon said quietly, as if he didn't want anyone to know. "But i can send a though to someone and while doing that, i see what they see. That's how i get around a lot"

"At least you still have one way to see." Nya said with a soft smile


	9. Chapter 8: timeskip about a year and a half because i'm too lazt to write that year and a half

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About a year and a half into the future. The ninja have gotten used to the fact that they have kids and everyone apart from Ash has started to call their parents mom and dad. (mom and father in Zeke's case lol) Ash is hell bent on never acknowledging that his parents are his parents and avoiding them and all the ninja at all costs. The ninja have seen their kids in action with some training and are just waiting to see their element before they train them in using said element

"Try not to blow anything up." Jay said as he watched Charlie make a bomb, nervous she would mess up like he did with most of his stuff.

"Done!" she said, holding up said bomb carefully for him to see. "Won't work unless you pull this." she gestures to a pull cord on it. "Then you have to throw it really far so it doesn't blow you up too. They don't work well enough to blow up anything like a structure or the ground or something unless you don't know what your doing, but if you do know what your doing, they're only strong enough to kill a person"

"How long have you been doing this?" Jay asked as he took it from her hands and carefully examined it.

"Since i was like 10 i think. So not very long, like 4 years. They work great for killing Erasers." she said proudly. "Give 'em to Deon all the time when we're fighting...at least...i used to...before we found you guys after we were briefly homeless."

"I still haven't seen these Erasers you guys talk about." Jay said as he carefully set the bomb on the table as if would explode, which it would if not handled carefully.

"You will!" Came a call from the door. It was Nikki. she ran back up stairs a split second later

"They're here now." Charlie jumped up, hurriedly grabbing the bomb along with a few others Jay had no clue about and followed a step behind Nikki.

"Do you guys need any help?" Jay asked, following close behind.

"No." Ash growled, shoving by.

"They got guns and are probably 10 time stronger than whatever it is happened to you guys." Deon said as he pushed by. "Just do us all a favor, dad, and stay here." Over the year they were there, Deon had memorized the layout of the place so he wouldn't have to use someone else as eyes so much. The whole flock was there. Jay was the only ninja present because Cole and Carrie had gone to visit their dad but Nikki didnt really want to go, Kai and Lloyd went to go see a movie, Zane went shopping and Nya went to hang out with Skylor since they were still on good terms.

Deon accepted a bomb from Charlie, pulled the string and threw it at one group of Erasers that was surrounding Nikki. "Duck and cover!" Nikki snapped out her wings and flew up out of range right as it blew up. killing the Erasers and turning their body to dust. It was weird programming in the Erasers cells to turn to dust when killed. Made for easy clean up. (a/n i'm laughing at myself)

 Ash wrenched the gun out of one Eraser's hands, shooting it in the head as it crumbled into ash a moment after it's body hit the ground.

"That's new." he said to himself right as another Eraser knocked the gun out of his hands the proceeded to try and kick Ash in the head. He ducked, catching it's foot and slammed it over his shoulder, causing it to snap it's neck as it landed. To be safe, he picked up the now almost empty gun from where it had landed and shot it in the head, proceeding to do the same to a few other Erasers.

About halfway through the fight, more Erasers appeared out of nowhere. Soon after, Max and the gang showed up, having seen the fight while flying over head.

When the fight was over, everyone went back inside, inviting Max and everyone else inside.

"So that''s what Erasers look like?" Jay asked carefully.

"Yep." Charlie said, popping the P. "Dad, this is Max, Fang, Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel" She pointed to each person as she said their name so he knew who she was talking about.

"They're like us, as you saw by the wings." Deon added, plopping down on the couch next to Iggy, who had found it because of the sound of everyone's foot steps. "Iggy's blind too."

"Good to know." Jay said, right as the other ninja walked in.

"What happened here?" Carrie asked, looking at Max and the gang with a raised eye brown.

"There was an Eraser attack and about halfway through, they showed up." Jay said.


	10. chapter 9

"What were you doing around here?" Ash asked Max.

"Flying over head, saw Zeke's unmissable blonde hair and decided to help out an old friend" Max replied. The two flocks completely ignored the ninja in the room. "But why are you here?"

"They're our parents." Nikki replied. "Did you guys ever hear anything about the institute of higher living?"

"We did." Max said with a slight smile. "Turns out Dr martinez is my mom. My dad is some dude by the name of Griffin."

"Turner?" Lloyd piped up.

"Yeah, why?" Max asked.

"We briefly knew him but we were all sorta enemies at the time..." Kai answered.

"Tournament  of the elements." Ash said, rolling his eyes. "One little adventure they did years ago."

"Don't say anything about that." Carrie said. "If it wasn't for them, Zane wouldn't be here, neither would I or Zeke."

"Either way." Lloyd interjected. "We knew Griffin. He was the elemental mast of speed."

"That would explain my sudden bursts of speed when i'm flying and angry or need to get out of somewhere fast." Max said.

"Didn't we all trade numbers just in case we needed something or something went wrong?" Jay asked, pulling out his phone and scrolling through his contacts. "Yeah, see?" He held up his phone for the others to see.

"The question is." Ash said, trying to ignore the others. "Do you want to meet him."

"I mean, sorta, but not really." Max replies, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm content with just my mom and Ella." Jay stuffed his phone back into his pocket with a shrug.

"We really should get going though. We're headed back to my Mom's for a bit."

"Have fun with that." Ash replied as he watched Max and their flock leave.

 

~~dont exactly know what else to write, so time skip a year to where every ninja couple has found out their kids element, everyone but Kai and Lloyd also changing it from where deon was origional lightening and charlie water, so deon now has water and charlie lightening~~

 

"Just start simple." Jay told Charlie, doing exactly what he did with Lloyd to teach him how to control his lightening. "When you feel a surge building up, harness it." she had only broken 3 light bulbs so far in the same amount of time it had taken Lloyd to break 10. she tried again, taking a deep breath and focused. this time, it lit up after a second.

"YES!" She said, throwing her arms up in triump, but it caused her to loose focus and it broke into pieces.

"It's a start." Jay said with a smile. "You broke 3 in the same time it took Lloyd to break 10."

 

"Just focus on moving the rock." Cole said calmly as he sat outside with Nikki. "Without moving or using your hands." she was able to slightly do it if she moved her hands in the motion she wanted it to move, but couldn't yet do it without using her hands. There was a line drawn in the dirt right next to a small pebble and her goal was to move it without using her hands. she focused on it and willed it to move. She saw it wiggle slightly at her dad to make sure he wasn't messing with her and he put his hands up in surrender, which clearly said "i didn't do it." she shifted her gaze back to the small rock and it shifted slightly yet again. she focused more and more and, without meaning to, caused the rock to fly up and past Cole, where it hit the side of the Temple and clattered to the ground.

"You still succeed." Cole said with a slight smile

 

"Use me if you have to." Nya said  to Deon. "To see, but your challenge is to fill the bucket." Deon did use nya to see and saw the bucket had a hole in the bottom.

"how what it has a hole inside?" Deon asked

"That is for you to find out." Nya said with a slight smile. "I won't say."

"Done." He said, tossing it into the pond. She didn't say anywhere that he had to be holding it.

"It took me a lot longer to figure that out." She said with a smile. "But task completed."

 

"I kind of wish we knew what his element was." Lloyd said as him and Kai sat inside, watching a movie.

"I do too." Kai replied, hugging Lloyd close. "But it is possible it skipped his generation."

"Maybe he's just a little later than the rest." Lloyd said, glancing up at his boyfriend. "Like you were compared to Jay, Cole, and Zane." They could hear Ash from down the hall practicing his punching and kicking and other stuff on a punching bag in the training room. In truth, Ash has already found out he controlled both Fire and Energy, just didn't tell his parents. He wanted to figure this out for himself. Ash stayed up about an hour and a half after everyone every night to practice without fear of anyone catching him.

"I better go help Zane and Carrie." he reluctantly got up from next to Lloyd and walked to where Carrie, Zane, and Zeke were outside.

 

"Try to counter attack." Zane told Zeke. Zeke's element was Amber, like Carrie. Zeke was better at his element than the others who were know to have an element. Kai had volunteered to help and stood across the room. Zane shot a small bit of ice at Zeke. Zeke failed the first 2 tries, still learning how to use someone Else's element, but on the third trie, he succeded in shooting a small fire ball at Zane's ice ball, which melted it.

"Let us continue for a short time." Zane said with a slight smile.

"Tomorrow, we'll do earth." Carrie said, as if reading Zane's mind.

 

Ash went out back to where he knew no one else went and focused on a small, dead tree. He shot a decent size flame at the tree, and it was charred, sending up a bit of smoke beings the tree was still very wet from the rain. He shot a small ball of energy at it and left a descent size hole in the stump from the small area his energy had destroyed. He felt slightly weaker, but smiled as he went back inside. He had to pass by both of his parents on the way back in, but ignored them as he walked to his room, only to find Nikki sitting on his bed as he shut the door.

"I know you know your element." she said softly. "Or should i say elements."


	11. chapter 10

"I know you know your element." Nikki said softly. "Or should i say elements."

"What are you talking about?" Ash asked, trying to play dumb.

"I'm not stupid, Ash." Nikki said. "You lied to me. You've been lying to me and the whole flock about it. Even your parents." Ash wasn't aware  that this had been planned and that his parents were in on it, listening from the other side of the door.

"I though you trusted me, Ash. With everything."

"I didn't tell you because i wanted to figure it out on my own. I knew you'd try to help me but i didn't want your help. I didn't want anyone's help." Ash said as he sat down next to her on his bed. "Nikki you say this like you just found out i cheated on you with Charlie. Like you've found out something i would never do."

"I feel like i did." Nikki said. "I mean, your my boyfriend for crying out loud. We promised no secrets and i found one. I have one, but it's not as big. Only created today. You can open the door now." a moment later, the door hesitantly opened and on the other side were Kai and Lloyd.

"Ash." Lloyd said carefully. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"You already heard everything!" Ash growled from the back of his throat. "I wanted to do this without help. On my own."

"You'd be farther along if you'd told us." Kai said softly. "Ash, we care about you."

"Just leave me alone!" he growled, accidentally setting his hand ablaze. "Sometimes people just need some time alone. Doesn't anyone understand that?" he shoved by his parents and snapped out his wings. He ran outside and flew up into the air. He was going to fly around and get as far as way from here as he could in 3 days and stay for a week before coming back.


	12. chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pretend Mcburger is basically mcdonalds

Ash hated blowing up like that. In front of his girlfriend like that. She did have that coming, but that didn't mean he wasn't sorry. He was spending the night in a tree at least 250 miles from the temple. He has flown for an hour straight and thats how far he had gotten.

"UGH!" he shouted, shooting a weak ball of energy at the tree across from him. "Why can't i just be normal? A normal kid with a normal life without wings or an element?" he sighed and leaned his head back against the tree trunk and looked up at the stars for a while before falling asleep with his wings around him for extra warmth bespite his naturally warm body temperature .

 

The next morning he woke up and flew about another 250 miles. By then, it was noon. He decided to practice some of the flying moves Charlie and Nikki had learned from the Hawks they had attempted to teach him. After a while, he grew hungry, but realized he only had $25, barely enough to satisfy his huge appetite.  He flew to the nearest Mcburger and bought what he could.

"I'm buying for a few friends too." He said when the cashier commented on how much he was buying. Once he got his food, we started to make his way back to the edge of town, eating as he did. Suddenly, he heard a helicopter and looked up, seeing one flying by, full of Erasers. He knew exactly where they were headed, flying barely 150 mph. He stuffed he rest of his burger in his mouth and threw what little he had left in the lap of a sleeping hobo, kicking his side as he did to wake him up before darting off, snapping his wings out behind him. At least the streets and sidewalks were mostly empty and no one would see him.  It took him about 2 hours, but he flew home, already hungry again. He landed out front and used his key to unlock the door before walking in, shutting it silently behind him. He walked into the living room to find his parents playing video games together.

"Where is everyone?" He asked casually as if he had only been gone a few minutes. His parents were surprised by the sudden noise and dropped their controllers on the floor.

"um..." Kai said as he faced Ash, unsure what to say. He was glad his son was back, but didn't show it.

"Nikki went with Cole and Carrie to see Lou, Zeke and Zane went to pay their respects to Dr Julien." Lloyd said carefully. "Deon, Charlie, Nya, and Jay went to go visit Jay's parents."

"Good." Ash says, sighing in relief.

"Why?" Kai asked his son, now very worried. "Your not going to kill us are you?"

"You sound like Deon." he replied with a slight smile. "But no, i'm not gonna kill anyone. Erasers, maybe, but not you guys."

"Should we set up traps or anything?" Kai asked as he stood up.

"Not unless you want to blow the place up. Traps are Charlie's expertise." Ash replied. "And last i checked, she isn't here, now is she?" Ash suddenly got an idea.

"Stay here." He barked at his parents before running downstairs to Charlie and Jay's little workshop.

"I wouldn't do that if i we-" Kai started, but trailed off when Lloyd placed a hand on his shoulder to silently say it had fallen on deaf ears.

Even more quite than Ash had been when he came in, the Erasers snuck up behind the users of fire and energy, stabbing a needle in both of their necks. It caused both to pass out instantly as it reached their brain the quickest while also putting microscopic pieces of vengestone into their bloodstreams. The Erasers smiled as they shoved both men into one corner on top of each other.

"We'll need these to-" Ash said as he walked back up the stairs, carrying a few of Charlie's bombs in his arms. He trailed off as he saw the Erasers and, at a glance, his parents. This really woke him up about the whole "your parents care, you should too" deal.

"No one!" he growled from deep in his throat. "And i mean no one! Attacks my family!" He dropped the bombs around him and threw one at the Erasers, knowing it'd have just enough force to kill several, while stunning the others and causing them to trip of his parents. He knew they wouldn't get hurt. Knowing it wouldn't hurt but a few if he used another bomb, he summoned a decent size ball of energy infused fire for a new user and threw it at  several Erasers, who were killed instantly while his little fire thing also singed half of one of the two couches. He growled and ran outside right as the helicopter landed. The erasers he had just killed her basically sent as scouts a while ahead of the others. He threw a few small balls of his element and immediately felt weaker, more tired. He got several shallow bullet holes, a sprained ankle, and a wing pulled out of place but barely noticed the pain and tiredness in his adrenaline fueled anger. Once most of them were killed, the remaining fled in fear. He hissed slightly as his adrenaline faded and shifted so most of his weight was off of his right sprained ankle and onto his left unsprained one. He saw a familiar blue car pulling up in the down the road, which was about a half mile away, which caused him to remember his parents inside. He ran inside as fast as he could with his injured ankle and rested two fingers on Lloyd's lips to check for a breath before checking for a heartbeat. Lloyd had both. He then checked Kai, who was also still breathing with a beating heart.

"What happened?" Nya asked when she walked in, rushing over to Kai.

"Erasers." Ash grunted through his pain. "They're alive, just drugged."

"You went into my workshop!" Charlie and Jay shouted at the same time.

"I used a few bombs to kill a few Erasers." Ash replied. "I saw them heded in this direction on my way back home. But that's not important. What is important is figuring out whether my parents are really kn or not." In that moment, Zeke, Nikki, Carrie, Cole and Zane walked inside.

"Zane, we need you to see what's wrong with them." Nya said with worry as she glanced back.

"They're drugged with nearly enough to kill them." Zeke answered for his dad. "At least 12 hours before they wake up. 2 days at most. We need to get them in a bed and fix Ash's injuries."

"I'll take Ash." Zane said, grabbing the firrst aid kit. "You all should worry about Kai and Lloyd." he helped Ash down the hall and into his room

"I'll help." Carrie said and followed after, knowing she could help make patching Ash up faster if she helped


	13. chapter 12

"Just get some rest." Zane said once he and Carrie were done patching him up. "It'll help you heal faster."

"I already heal faster than a non mutant." Ash replied.

"You might have that limp forever if you don't." Carrie replied as her and zane walked out.

"I've had sprained ankles before." Ash countered.

"Just get some rest, Ash." Zane replied.

"How do we know they'll be ok?" He called after them.

"We don't 100%" Carrie replied.

"That's reassuring." Ash muttered as he flopped down on his bed on his stomach and buried his face in his pillow

~~next morning~~

Ash paced up and down the hall in front of his parents rooms. He was worried because he didn't know what exactly the Erasers had done to them. But more than likely, it was bad. Zane was currently examining a sample of both their blood to see what exactly had been done. Suddenly, with his keen ears, he heard a groan coming from Kai's room.

"They're waking up!" Ash shouted before rushing into Kai's room.

"What happened?" Kai asked with a slight groan as he sat up.

"What do you remember?" Ash asked as he stood next to the bed.

"You ran after kinda blowing up in our faces...nothing important happened while you were gone. You came back, asked where everyone was, ran downstairs to Jay and Charlie's workshop." Kai replied. "Nothing after that besides a sharp pain in my neck as if i was being stabbed with a pin or a needle."

"What's your name?" Ash asked. He was trying to see what Kai remembered, if anything was off.

"Kai smith." Kai replied as if he was confused.

"Mine?"

"Ash. You hate to admit it, but you technically my son."

"And i'm more than willing to admit it now, pops."

"Pops?" Kai asked slightly confused right as a groan was hear from across the hall in Lloyd's room. Kai immediately started to get up.

"I wouldn't do that if i were you." Ash warned.

"All it did was make me pass out." Kai said as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

"We don't know that." Ash said. "Zane took a blood sample a while ago and he's still examining it." Kai got up anyways and walked across the hall to Lloyd room.

"Did you guys not hear me the first time?!" Ash shouted as he followed Kai. "I said they're waking up!"

"What happened?" Lloyd asked

"What do you remember?" Ash asked. Lloyd's story matched up with Kai's perfectly.

"Name?"

"Lloyd Garmadon." Lloyd replied. "Kai, My boyfriend, and Ash, who is technically our son." he added as if reading their minds.

"Who is very glad to accept that fact now, dad." Ash said with a slight smile. Nya ran in and embraced Kai as if he had almost died, which you could say he had.

"Try to use your element." Nya said once they pulled away. She wanted to see if what had been done to them effected their element. Kai calmly held out his hand as he had done multiple times and tried to make a flame, but it only made a small spark and sputtered out. He tried again, at least 5 times, all to the same failer

"I-i can't."

"Lloyd, you try." Jay said from where he stood in the door. Lloyd did, but only managed to make a small ball the size of a marble before it flickered out. He tried again, but failed.

"I can't either."

"I know why." Zane said. "And it is possible they you'll never use them again."


	14. chapter 13

"So...they're vengestine inside of us...?" Kai clariffied.

"Yes. Enough to create a large pebble or small rock." Zane replied. "Just enough to stop the use od your element, but not nearly enough to kill you."

"Can it be removed?" Ah asked from his spot between his parents on the couch he had charred with his energy fire thingy.

"Not without killing them. The pieces are microscopic. I can barely see them and i'm a nindriod."

"It sucks we can't teach you." Kai said, pulling ash into a half side hug.

"I've figure out a lot on my own." Ash said. "Like for one, it drains me of my energy, tires me out fast. and second," he sets his hand on fire with his strange energy fire combo thing. "This is what it looks it."

"Brings a whole new meaning to greenflame." Jay said with a small laugh as Ash extingished the green fire.

"What?" Kai, Lloyd, and Ash said in unison, extremely confused.

"Just a long running joke Jay and I came up with." Carrie said from where she sat on the arm of the other couch next to zane. "A little ship name i guess."

"No idea what a ship name is." Ash replied "But-"

"A ship name is like the name you give a couple when you really want them to be together or something you say to be able to refer to two people at once." Carrie  said before Ash could say more.

"Usually a combination of names, like Cane for example. Or, in your case, the color of you ninja suit and element." Jay added.

"You two are officially the creepiest parents i have ever known." Ash finished, knowing things were now awkward.

"Agreed." Charlie replied.

"Maybe we could get your dad, Kai. You got your abilities from him, so who better to help Ash.?" Cole suggested.

"We did take over as  masters (sensei of younger elementals) But we could always convince Wu to come back for a little bit." Carrie suggested. Lloyd shakes his head at the idea of having Wu come back.

"He's gotten older. He wouldn't train or help train as well as when he trained us." Lloyd said.

"And i don't really feel comfortable asking my dad to do that, He's still recovering from his fair share of stuff." Kai added.

"I've already figured out what i have without help." Ash said. "I'm already farther along without training than the others are with training. Just let me continue doing my own thing."

"That is a valid fact." Zane said.

"Then we'll just do that." Lloyd said, throwing an arm over Ash's shoulders as Kai did the same.

"Agreed." Kai said with a smile


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -timeskip a year since the last chapter-

Ash was busy training in the training room while everyone was outside with their parents, learning from them. he grunted as he did the speed course. He ducked one of the obsticles, punching one dummy back down.

"Still trying to beat Kai's speed record?" Came a voice from the door and Ash, startled, was knocked off and barely managed to keep himself from hitting his head. He landed in a crouch, gaining a few splinters from the wood floor in his hands. He looked in the direction of the door and saw Nikki leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed, smiling slightly.

"I was only a few seconds off too, had you not surprised me." He stood up and plucked the splinters from his hands casually.  Suddenly, Nya walked by on her phone.

"Escaped?" She said. "But how?......Got them off?...We'll be right there." She hung up.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked, but Nya was already off, running upstairs. Ash and Nikki followed close behind to where everyone was in the living room, recently done with training.

"It's Forrest." She gasped out ~~read my other fanfiction Wednesday morning and we soon discover we gotta push our game to know more about Forrest~~ "He's escaped."

"What! How?" Carrie said. "After all he put us through?" she winced as she remembered the injuries she had earned from him. Involuntarily, Lloyd reached up to rub his shoulder as if it still hurt.

"He had a little help to get his cuffs off and poofed out of there, right in front of the guards. Said the cuffs he left behind weren't Vengestone."

"Someone must've swapped them and he was waiting for the right moment to do it." Cole growled

"Um...Who's Forrest?" Nikki asked.


	16. Chapter 16

"Wait...Imagination?" Ash asked as him, Nikki, Cole, and his parents piled in one care while everyone pilled in the other. Everyone had been given a quick debriefing while they all ran out to their cars.

"Exactly as it sounds. He can create anything he imagines with only a thought." Lloyd said as Kai quickly followed behind Zane's car with his own.

"We fought  what looked like pegasi made out of molten rock, centuars that were the same, even several manticore." Cole said and Lloyd rubbed his shoulder again.

"I had to have surgery on my shoulder it was so bad from the spikes that hit me. The whole was about as big around as an orange but even deeper. He was the worst village we faced. The last one's it was a pretty even match, he's just way to over powered."

"OP as gamer say." Kai said jokingly. Ash could tell everyone had been reluctant to go after Forrest again after the injuries everyone had earned.  Ash leaned past Nikki, resting a hand on Lloyd's shoulder.

"You don't need to be scared or worried, dad." He said confidentially. "I got your back. I'll take his ass down if it's the last thing i do."

"I said almost the exact same thing to Morro." They arrived at the prison and were greeted outside by several officers..

"Hello Ninja." One officer said once everyone had arrived. Kai and Lloyd were wearing regular clothes while everyone else, including the Flock, were wearing Ninja Gis. Ash's wasn't one color like everyone else's. His was green and red, but mostly green apart from the hood and the sashes.

"I wasn't aware you had more to you team.." Another officer said.

"2 years ago we met them." Ash said, gesturing to all the parents of the group. "Past...it's a little complicated...but shall we get a move on?"

"Right. Of course." The officer said, leading them all into the prison.


	17. Chapter 17

"He just poofed out."  The officer said as he took them to the spot forrest was last seen. 

"Do you have any ideas who could've helped him?" Ash asked, crossing his arms. "Any leads or whatever?" 

"Not yet." A female officer said, joining the group. "I'm the head of this case. Officer Jackson at your service."

"What information do you have so far?" Carrie asked. 

"Not much. Only that he somehow managed to switch his cuffs. He couldn't have done it alone but the only finger prints on them were his."

"Cameras?" Deon asked like it wasn't obvious. 

"We checked. Nothing that could've proven who helped him. " Officer Jackson replied. "The cameras never showed him getting help from anyone." 

"Can we have a look?" Ash asked. Jackson nodded and took the group into the camera room. 

"Play the tapes 2 weeks before his escape. " she told the other officer, who nodded, playing them on fast forward. The group found nothing, just like Jackson said. 

"We'll keep an eye out. Thanks for the help." Lloyd said before they left. 

"That wasn't much help." Ash said as they walked back to their cars. 

"That's normal for us." Kai said. "Working with limited information."


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I kinda was forcing everything with forrest so I'm going to time skip a year forward as if they've already caught forrest again and made sure he won't escape ever again

Ash walked out of the bathroom, shirtless, toweling his hair dry. He threw the towel in his hamper, slightly shaking his wings dry. There was a knock at his door. 

"Come in, babe." he knew it was Nikki  because of how she knocked. He plopped down on his bed. She opened the door, stepped on, and closed it behind her. She looked nervous and slightly sad and scared all at the same time. 

"What's wrong, Nikki?" he asked as she sat down next to him, wrapping an arm around her. 

"I... I only have a few days left, Ash." She was trying not to cry. 

"What do you mean?" He asked, though he already had an idea. She lifted her hair up to show him the back of her neck. There was a date there. It read 11.02.16. Today was 10.30.16. She let her hair fall back down, unable to meet his eyes. Ash stared at her in disbelief for a moment before pulling her into a hug. Eventually, they laid down and cuddled for a while, savoring the time they had left together. 

"Did you tell Cole?" Ash finally asked after about an hour. Nikki shook her head, but kept it against Ash's warm chest. "You have to tell him and the rest of the flock." He ran a hand through her hair lightly. 

"Please don't leave." she mumbled, moving so there was almost no space between them. 

"I won't." Ash rested his head on top of hers. 

 

The next morning, they were the last to get up. They slept until almost 8 when they usually get up about 7. 

"Thought I was gonna have to come wake you two." Cole said jokingly as they walked into the living room. Nikki glanced at Ash, who nodded slightly. 

"Guys... I.. I have yo tell you something... Something important." everyone's eyes were on her in a second. 

"It appeared last night. On the back of neck." all the kids eyes widened. 

"What?" Cole asked, very confused. 

"My expiration date. It's... It's the day the White coats program into every experiment, each different. It's basically the day... The day..." Nikki was strong, but even she couldn't stop the tears pooling down her cheeks. Ash pulled her in for a tight hug. Based on the tears, everyone understood what it meant. She was only 17 now. She should've had a long life ahead of her. 


	19. Chapter 19

Nikki sobbed into Ash's shoulder. Ash rubbed circles between her wings in an attempt to comfort her while the other hand held her close. Deon tried to not cry while Charlie comforted him as best she could. 

"What... What do we do?" Cole asked carefully. He had grown close to Nikki in the almost 3 years he'd known her "Can... Can it be stopped?" Zeke shook his head. 

"No. It's in the DNA. It's part of her genetic code. You can't change that unless you know how and it's very difficult even when you do know how. The only people who do know how are the white coats. And they won't reverse it they can't once it's taken effect like this." Zeke said sadly. "It's impossible according to their research and records they've tried before just to see if it's possible."

"Just shut up about it, Zeke!" Ash shouted as Nikki sobbed harder. He put his mouth down by her ear and started murmuring soothing words in it, trying to calm her down if even a bit. 

It was now November 2. Everyone had all but forgotten that today was Nikki's last day. They all spent a lot of money on making it the beat day it could possibly day. 

"You don't have to spoil me today." Nikki said at one point. 

"Yes we do." Cole and Ash said at the same time. 

"it's going to be the best day of your life." Ash said. "The most fun, as happy as it can be." Ash wrapped an arm around her waist, kissing her cheek. 

Later that day, after dinner, that's when it happened Nikki fell to the floor and started to compulse and thrash like she was having a seizure. Ash rushed over, pulling her close, trying to stop the thrashing. Cole knelt on the other side of her, a few tears already falling. Nikki stopped compulsing long enough to look around the room at everyone weakly. 

"St.. Stay.. St.. Strong.. Ev... Everyone..." she stammered weakly, her vision going in and out of focus. 

"Nikki." Ash said, holding back tears. 

"You... You'll be.... O... K... Wi... th.. Out... m... e... Ash." she said, smiling softly. "ju... St... Kn... Ow... I.. I... L... Lo... Ve..' she went still, her eyes open and blankly staring at Ash. He sobbed over her body while Cole reached over and lightly closed her dead eyes, crying himself.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ash is listening to Not Over You by Gavin Degraw. Italics mean song lyric playing in Ash's music

~~about 8 months after Nikki's death~~

 

Ash sat in his room, at his desk, listening to music in his headphones on his phone. Nikki's old phone sat on the desk in front of him and he blankly stared down at it. 

"Ash, are you ok?" Deon asked from the doorway.

_If you ask me how I'm doin', I would say I'm doin' just fine_

"I'm fine, D," Ash replied quietly.

"You're thinking about Nikki again, aren't you. Her phone's right in front of you."

_I would lie and say that you're not on my mind_

"Deon," Ash said, turning to look at him. "All I'm doing is sitting here listening to my music. Nikki is the farthest thing from my mind right now. So please leave me alone. I'm fine and I always have been." he turned back to his desk.

"Well..." Deon said carefully. "We're going on a flight later if you want to join us." Ash hadn't flown once since Nikki's dead. He turned and walked back down the hall to the living room. the song ended and Ash hit reply on the track.  _Dreams. That's where I have to go to see your beautiful face anymore. I stare at a picture of you and listen to the radio._ sang Gavin DeGraw. Ash closed his eyes, pressing his face into his hands as a few tears slipped down his face before he could stop them. there was a soft knock on his open door. His parents always knocked before entering.

"Are you, ok Ash?" Lloyd asked from inside the doorway. "You haven't come outside your room in weeks." 

"I'm fine, dad." He said in a voice that showed he was OK when he clearly wasn't. His parents were so gullible to that. Like, he was very clearly drowning in his emotions, his flock knew better than to bother him for fear of getting yelled at or ripped into and his parents along with the other parents were too gullible to notice his silent, desperate cries for help.

"Ok," Lloyd said, turning to go. "If you need anything, to talk to someone, you've got me and Kai and everyone else too." Ash nodded, not once showing the tears that silently slipped down his face. Lloyd walked away, glad that he thought ash was ok.

"Mind closing the door?" Ash asked, too lazy to get up and close it himself. Lloyd walked away after closing the door., glad that he thought ash was ok.

"Fuck," Ash said, moving to his bed. "Why do they have to be oblivious? I'm leaving very obvious hints but they just don't see how much I need help! I want it, but I just can't bring myself to ask for it!" he lays down on his stomach, burying his face in his pillow


	21. Chapter 21

"Ash is not ok," Deon said to Lloyd when he saw him come into the living room.

"He just said he was," Lloyd said, slightly confused. 

"He hasn't come out of his room in weeks, has barely eaten, and hasn't flown since she died. We all miss her, yeah. We grew up with her." Deon said angrily. "But he's going way too far with being depressed. You're just way too oblivious to see it. All of you adults are."

"How do you even know?" Carrie asked Deon from her spot on the couch next to Cole. 

"I thought I made it clear that I was like a human lie detector when we met."

"Doesn't really prove anything," Cole said, rolling his eyes.

"Everyone says something random, Lie or not." He said to all the adults in the room.

"I'm terrified of snakes," Carrie said.

"Lie," Deon said and Carrie confirmed that it was a lie. She used to have a snake when she was little.

"I was aged forward by tomorrow's tea," Lloyd said.

"Truth," Deon said and Lloyd confirmed by saying he was about 10 when that happened. Deon hadn't known that while the rest of the adults did.

"I...hate cake," Cole said.

"That's a lie, but give me something harder. Something I already wouldn't know about you." Deon said.

"I had issues with my dad when I was younger," Cole said.

"Truth," Deon said. Cole didn't need to confirm that because the rest of the adults already knew that. 

"I.." Kai thought for a moment. He had to think of something no one knew. "Before I knew I was an elemental master, I caught my hair on fire during the time I was trying to keep Four Weapons open when Nya distracted me." Nya barely managed to stifle a laugh as she walked into the room, but Deon didn't hear it.

"Truth," Deon replied.

"That was kinda funny," Nya said, laughing. 

"I hate you," Kai growled, but everyone knew he didn't really mean it.

"Does that prove anything to you about me being a human lie detector?" Deon asked, crossing his arms. His hair had grown longer, shaggy and he liked the way it fell across his forehead, almost covering his eyes, but it didn't really suit him with the ginger hair. If it was black, maybe, but brownish red, no.

"You did correctly determine what was true and what wasn't,"  Jay said, who had overheard everything from downstairs with Charlie. "So I'd say yes." there was a few murmurs of agreement from the rest of the adults. 

"Ash is not ok," Deon said, bringing the subject back to that it had been originally. "He was sitting at his desk, listening to music, staring down at Nikki's phone. Does that sound ok to you?" The kid was only 11, but he sounded like he was older. That tends to happen when you're broken mentally from torture and when your mind gets better, it's never the same as it was. He was forced to grow up sooner than he should've.

"That doesn't mean anything," Kai said. "Everyone listens to music."

"He was staring down at her phone, crying...well... trying not to and after Lloyd left, he really did start crying," Deon growled. "Ash never cries."


End file.
